


Evenings at Grimmauld Place

by deadlyobsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyobsessions/pseuds/deadlyobsessions
Summary: Harry impresses Sirius with tales of his and Ron's misdeeds at Hogwarts.I might write a follow on, dunnoLittle one shot set at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius spend some time together.
Kudos: 20





	Evenings at Grimmauld Place

"I think I'll have a fire whiskey, Molly." Sirius asked with a smirk. Molly shot him a dirty look that would have made her children cower.

"Well it's late enough for me so I'm headin to bed." She replied curtly. "And don't even think about joining him Arthur." Molly added, turning her gaze to her husband who had just reached for the whiskey and glasses on the side. His hand retracted quickly and he dutifully followed Molly out the room to bed. "Not too late you two. We still have that boggart to do tomorrow." It was late summers evening in Grimmauld Place. Now just Harry, Ron and Sirius were left in the kitchen where they had just finished one of Molly Weasley's plentiful dinners. The general atmosphere was lethargic. Work with the Order was either secret or slow and Sirius was confined to the house. Days were spent revitalising the musty old house under Molly watchful eye - leaving everyone worn out from all the scrubbing, dusting and general fighting house pests. The evening however, was theirs to enjoy.

Sirius relaxed back into his seat, conjuring the decanter onto the table in front of him.

"Is anyone going to join me?" He asked, pausing before summoning the glasses.

"Sure." Said Harry.

"That's my boy!" He said slapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah I think I'll..." Started Ron but Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Actually we're going upstairs now. Ron and I are both tired, Aren't we Ron?" Hermione cut in, looking very insistently across the table at him.

"No I'm not, I want..." But Hermione dragged him by the sleeve towards the door.

"Give him some time alone with his Godfather." Harry heard her whisper hurriedly into his ear as they left. He pretended not to hear her.

"Ah yes, you're right Hermione. I am very tired. Suddenly." Ron faked a yawn as his ears turned pink. The two of them sloped out the room and Harry was quietly very grateful for Hermione's ability to know what he wanted before he did.

"Just the two of us then." Sirius smiled at Harry, pushing the decanter and along the table to him. The fire was flickering warmly behind them and Harry felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Harry picked up the decanter a poured himself a slither of the amber liquid. Sirius laughed, Harry caught his eye and poured a little more in.

"Oh come on Harry." Sirius drawled, flashing him an evil grin. "I thought you were the boy-who-lived. What's living if you don't have a drink now and again. Harry smirked and poured a generous amount of the fire whiskey into the glass. "That's much more like it! Cheers." They clinked glasses. Sirius took a swig and smacked his lips before staring at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and gulped down a good quantity of the liquid in his glass putting all his effort into not coughing as the fiery effect hit him full on. They stared each other out for a second. Harry's eyes watered a little.

"Touche." Tipped Sirius as Harry kept his cool a moment longer than he had expected. They both burst out laughing. "That's not bad Harry, I'm quite impressed. It's not weak stuff."

"I'm not going to let an old man like you out do me." He quipped back, receiving a hearty laugh in return.

"Yeah I guess I am an old man now." Sirius stared into the fire, suddenly a little more melancholy. "I'm still far more attractive than you will ever be." He added, the smirk back on his face. Harry huffed in response and they laughed again. "Merlin, if you had seen me then Harry. The stuff me and James got up to at your age." Sirius shook his head. "I don't know why Minnie never killed me."

"Minnie? Do you mean Professor Mcgonagall?"

"She was always Minnie to me Harry." Laughed Sirius. "In the end she stopped giving me detentions for that because nothing she did would stop me."

"Are you serious?" Choked back Harry over another sip of the whiskey.

"I think you'll find I'm always Sirius." He answered smugly.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Harry laughed back, Sirius wiggling his eyebrows in response. "But did you really call her Minnie?"

"Yes, every time I saw her. In the end she just asked me not to do it in front of other students."

"That's actually amazing."

"Give it a go next term will you. Remind her of old times." Sirius insisted.

"I can't promise anything." Harry couldn't help but remember his professor's more than formidable gaze.

"Sometimes you just don't live up to James' and I level of mischief." Sirius shook his head mockingly.

"You've got to be joking."

"No I'm Sirius."

"Oh shut up." Harry chuckled and Sirius snickered into his drink. "Honestly I've got myself in trouble more than enough times."

"There are never enough times, Harry. You obvious just don't have our creativity." Sirius joked.

"I think you'd be impressed actually."

"Well then impress me." Harry made eye contact with Sirius as he sipped the fiery liquid again. Sirius's eyes were definitely challenging him.

"Do you know about the time we missed the Hogwarts express?" Ask Harry suddenly.

"What? I don't mean getting in trouble for being late I mean actually doing something..."

"And then we flew to Hogwarts in an enchanted Ford Anglia." Harry finished, a similarly mischievous grin slipping onto his face.

"Did you...did you really?" Sirius asked. This was obviously news to him.

"Yeah, me and Ron couldn't get through the barrier so we went back to the car which Mr Weasley had enchanted.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah. He got in so much trouble for it." He added, grimacing at the memory.

"With work or with Molly."

"Both." Harry replied firmly.

"Yeah I can imagine. Molly can be terrifying." Scoffed Sirius. "What happened next?"

"Well we got in the car and started flying over London. It probably wouldn't have been that bad but the invisibility button that Mr Weasley installed was faulty and we ended up being seen by loads of muggles. We were in the Daily Prophet and everything." Sirius let out a hearty laugh. Harry smiled as he watched his godfather throw his head back and crinkle up his eyes. It made it far more easy to imagine him as a teen; the fire in front of them replaced with the one in Gryffindor common room, the whiskey with a butterbeer and Harry with James. Sirius wiped tear from his eye.

"What happened when you arrived?"

"Well it wasn't an arrival exactly." Harry remembered. "More like a crash landing." Sirius guffawed again. "The car ran out of steam basically and we crash landed into the Whomping Willow."

"No way!" Sirius leant forward in his chair towards Harry. "This is amazing. Why did no one ever tell me this."

"I'm not sure the it's Mrs Weasley's favourite memory." Replied Harry honestly but with a grimmace. "The tree of course, didn't exactly like that we crashed into it."

"No I can imagine. Believe me I got hit by that thing enough times when we were paying attention to Remus."

"Then you'll understand when I say it beat up the car."

"How are you not dead?"

"The boy-that-lived remember." Harry sassed back, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"That accounts for you. But how is Ron not dead?"

"I have no idea." Smirked Harry. "He did break his wand though. And spent the rest of the year with it back firing."

"Now that has got to have some good stories."

"There were definitely good moments."

"What happened to the car?"

"It got fed up with us and basically threw us out and then went to live ferral in the forest."

"Is it still there? In the forest." Harry nodded, Sirius laughed again.

"You know what. That's a story I can approve of. How did you get out of it?"

"Well Snape tried to get us expelled." Sirius blew a raspberry sound at this which made Harry choke with laughter. "But Mcgonagall saved us."

"Good old Minnie!" Cried Sirius, raising a glass and wiping a tear from his eye. "Let's raise a glass to the old gal, James!" They clinked glasses and Sirius downed the rest of his whiskey. Harry didn't correct him on the name, but he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
